User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 1
Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9 Day 1 On a ship at sea. The bow Sengoku: And you're sure I cannot talk you out of this? Aokiji: Positive. This needs to be done. I'm thankful for everything you did on my behalf to get me this far. But now it's time I stand on my own, against what I consider tyranny, and fight for what I believe is right. Sengoku: You know, normally I'd say you're crazy and stupid for even thinking of this kind of thing... Aokiji: And I'd say you're absolutely right. Sengoku: But the world is changing, and I only had to resign to realize this, but so are wrong and right. You know, the thing called justice changes its shape, depending on where you stand. It really does Aokiji: And justice that comes from humanity...must never perish. The stern Kong: And you're really going to go through with this? Akainu: Absolutely. I must do this for the good of the world. I must say though, that I appreciate everything you did on my behalf. I guess you and Sengoku both have good connections if it's come to this. My compliments to whoever chose this island. It's perfect. Kong: You know you're crazy for going through with this. Sakazuki: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. All I know is I must eliminate every possibility of this weakness existing. Soldier: Commander-in-Chief Kong and Admiral Akainu, sirs! We have Punk Hazard in our sights and are expected to arrive there in 30 minutes. We have alerted Admiral Aokiji and General Inspector Sengoku to this as well. Kong: Thank you soldier, dismissed. The island Kong (in the bridge): Bring the ship alongside there and await further instructions. 5 minutes later Soldier: Sir, we are docked and awaiting your orders! Kong: Take 5, I'll be right back. Sengoku: Sakazuki, Here's where you get off. Do me a favor, keep the gate intact. Akainu (jumping off the deck): Aye aye, captain. Kong: And take this. He tosses him a small cylinder, about the size of a soda or soup can. Sakazuki: What's this for? Kong: If you happen to live through this little brawl, twist it and then pull. I got one for you too, Kuzan. Same instructions. Aokiji: Let's go. Akainu (walking toward the gate): See you inside, chum. The ship goes around to the other side of the island. Aokiji (jumping down and walking away): This is where I leave you. Kong: Alright maggots, turn this tub around and set a course for Marine HQ. Sengoku: So how will we know when to get them? Kong: I told Admiral Kizaru and Vice Admiral Vergo of G-5 to keep a set of eyes on the island at all times and to look for a signal, with specific instructions for what to do based on what signal they see. Sengoku (smiles): At least one good thing will come of this. Kong: What's that? Sengoku: Those kids at the bases are about to get a free show. Inside the cage Akainu (throwing off his coat): Time to start. Aokiji (throwing off his coat): Well, I guess it's time to do this. Both start moving toward the center of the island. Akainu uses his Devil Fruit power to cause an explosion at his feet, rocketing him forward, leaving a streak of scorched earth like a scar on the island. Aokiji begins skating at incredible speed, leaving a streak of white like chalk on granite. Akainu (magma fist pulled back): Hyaaaa! Aokiji (intercepts with an ice kick): Urrrghh! Akainu: Glad to see you made it Kuzan, and didn't get lost along the way! Aokiji: I never get lost on the way to an appointment, and I'm glad to see it's been ten seconds without the whole place being on fire! So you can control your temper! Akainu: Trust me, my temper is the least of your worries! Inugami Guren! The magma dog shoots out of his left hand like a whip, and makes toward Aokiji like it's going to bite him. Aokiji (kicking away from akainu and icing up his hand): Sword of Veils! He swings his hand through the air, producing a slash of cold air that cuts through the magma dog, cooling it, and turning it to rock while also creating a thick haze. Aokiji (through the haze, standing with one foot on the rock): Not bad, but you really should train your pets better. Akainu:(thinking, damn, the fog is made by his power not to mention everywhere, so sensing him properly is damn near impossible.) And why is that? Aokiji kicks the rock, which freezes upon contact with his foot, right at Akainu. The rock hits him square in the chest, knocking him back and onto the ground. The fog clears. Akainu: Ughh. Aokiji: Because, it might come back to bite you one day. Akainu (still on the ground, crouching on one arm): Real cute, Kuzan, but not nearly enough. Dai Funka! He throws the giant magma punch and Aokiji easily dodges. The mass of magma goes high into the air and then falls in the water just off the coast. Aokiji: You'll have to do better than that. Akainu: I intend to! They clash, each punch and each kick sending debris of ice and magma behind them as blowback, neither side letting up an inch. It only felt like an hour to the men, so they were surprised to see the day being slowly replaced by night. Aokiji (still fighting, think any DBZ fight scene, fast attacks with talking): Seems like more time has passed than we thought. It's already getting dark. Akainu: You're not getting tired yet, are you, Kuzan? Aokiji: Not even close, huht! He lands a punch on Akainu's upper jaw, now steaming from the ice. Akainu: I was only asking because you're about to be severely disadvantaged. I remember, even in our vice admiral days, you would call it quits as soon as the bell rang. I however always stayed late, fighting off fatigue while finishing all my paperwork. Eventually it became sort of a thrill and the fatigue went away. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really (going into magma mode) light up at night! You might have the day, Kuzan. But me, I own the night! Aokiji: Funny how life contrasts itself that way. But I'm not worried. He pulls a dime-sized tablet out of his pocket and eats it. Akainu: What did you just eat? Aokiji: About a month's worth of B-vitamins with a touch of caffeine. Fatigue and the night ain't got nothing on me now. Akainu: I see, great minds think alike. He pulls the same tablet from his pocket and eats it. Aokiji: Ice Block Partisan! Akainu: Meigo! The spears pierce his arm and he has to duck to avoid getting hit in the head. Akainu: How did my magma not work? Aokiji: It's because you're playing on a higher level than me. And you need to raise it if you want to stand a chance. Akainu: What could you possibly mean? Aokiji: My level of play is what you might call Absolute Zero, actually about 5 degrees shy. If you want to play on my level, you'll have to up your game. Akainu (extending his arm back): I see. Looks like I can't hold back as much as I thought. Very well. Let's continue. END OF PART 1. [[User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Blog posts